beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
While My Guitar Gently Weeps
, otherwise known as The White Album]] While My Guitar Gently Weeps is a song written and sung by George Harrison. It was included on ''The Beatles'' album, also known as The White Album. This song has appeared on Rolling Stone's Top 500 Songs List at #135, and #7 on Rolling Stone's Top 100 Greatest Guitar Songs. Creation Harrison has said that the inspiration for this song came from reading I Ching, and this inspired him to do a song about how everything is relative. The way he chose the name was by opening a random book, and seeing that the first words were "Gently Weeps," so he decided to give that to the song. The song was originally to be performed on acoustic guitar, as shown on a demo made at George's house in Esher, in May 1968. When he initially took the song into the studio, the song was also done on acoustic, with a light harmonium backing (Anthology 3). Stung by his bandmates' apathy to the song, he decided to "re-make" the song, in a very heavy fashion. Harrison invited close friend Eric Clapton to play the lead guitar on the track, as he thought this would make the other Beatles act sweetly, as one always does when company calls. Reaction from other Beatles The reaction from the other Beatles was less than enthusiastic. They showed little or no interest in this song. They did agree to perform it in an acoustic version, and then in an electric version. Credits *George Harrison - Lead and Backing Vocals,Acoustic Guitar (1968 Gibson J-200) *Paul McCartney -Harmony Vocals,Bass Guitar (1968 Fender Jazz Bass),Piano and Hammond Organ *John Lennon -Tremolo Rhythm Guitar (1965 Epiphone 230TD Casino) *Ringo Starr - Drums,Tambourine and Castanets * Eric Clapton (uncredited on album) - Lead Guitar (1957 Gibson Les Paul Standard) List of People Who Covered This Song *AM & Tina Dico on the 2008 album Side By Side: Duets, Vol 1. *Beatallica preformed the song live, combining it with the Metallica song "Creeping Death", calling it "While My Guitar Deathly Creeps". It is unknown when this happened. *The acoustic demo of the song was used in the Cirque Du Soliel show LOVE, along with new orchestration by George Martin. *Eric Clampton preformed the song with Paul McCartney on the 2000 album, Concert for George. *Les Fradkin on the 2005 album While My Guitar Only Plays. *Peter Frampton, who played Billy Shears in the movie Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, on his 2003 album Now. *Russ Freeman on the 1995 album (I Ain't Got No Kick Against) Modren Jazz. *Jeff Healey on the 1990 album Hell to Pay. *Jefferson Starship did a cover, but it's unknown when he did it. *Laurence Juber on the 2000 album LJ Plays Tte Beatles. *Mago de Oz a cover, but it's unknown when he/she did it. *Hank Marvin on the 2007 album Guitar Man. *Martun Luther McCoy in the 2007 film Across the Universe. *The Muppets on their album The Muppet Show Music Album. *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers did a cover with Jeff Lynne for some 2004 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame ceremony. *Phish on the 1994 album Live Phish Volume 13. *Prince at some 2004 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame ceremony. *Todd Rundgren on the 2003 album Songs from the Material World: A Tribute to George Harrison. *Jake Shimabukuro on the 2006 album Gently Weeps. *Spineshark did a cover, but it;s unknown when they did it. *Sting did a live cover with Jeff Beck. *Tea Leaf Green did a cover, but it's unknown when they did it. *Toto on the 2002 album Through the Looking Glass. *Karen Mok on the 2013 album Somewhere I Belong. Cover versions *In 1990 Canadian musician Jeff Healey recorded a cover version of this song that was released on his 1990 CD Hell To Pay. Healey's version of this song featured George Harrison and Jeff Lynne on backing vocals and acoustic guitar. *American band Toto covered the song on their 2002 album Through The Looking Glass. *Todd Rundgren leads off the 2003 CD Songs From the Material World: A Tribute to George Harrison with a cover of the song. *''Guitar Heaven: The Greatest Guitar Classics of All Time'' by Santana, released on 21 September 2010, included a version of the song featuring India.Arie and Yo-Yo Ma. *The alternative metal band Spineshank covered the song on their album Strictly Diesel. *The smooth jazz band [The Rippingtons covered the song on their album Brave New World. *A cover was recorded by rock guitarist. [Peter Frampton *A cover was played by a ukulele player Jake Shimabukuro. *In Episode 419 of the Muppet Show the song is covered by Muppet guitarist Floyd Pepper, voiced by Jerry Nelson. *The song was covered and translated on Ukrainian by singer-songwriter Yuriy Veres 2012 album 60/70. Category:Songs written by George Harrison Category:The Beatles songs